Trials and Curses
by gatomonomega
Summary: **Epilogue up** When Ranma returns from his 10 year training trip, he's stuck in girl form and is afraid to fight anyone. Something happened to him in China but he ain't talking. All comments (flames, criticizims, comments good or bad) welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Trials & Curses  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
It wasn't fair, Ranma was stuck in her cursed form while her idiot of a father was still able to change back. The idiot Panda was probably telling the Tendos everything at that very moment, trying to convince Soun that Ranma really was a boy so that they could go ahead with the engagement plans. Soun really couldn't be that big of an idiot though, could he? Ranma was stuck as a girl permanately with no hope of a cure so being engaged to anyone was pretty much pointless.  
  
If Genma had his way though, Ranma would be engaged to one of the Tendo daughters by the end of the day just so the asshole could freeload of these people until being tossed out.   
  
If Ranma's mother was still alive she would be out of there in a minute. Instead, her mother died years ago and Genma wouldn't even let Ranma go to the funeral. If that wasn't bad enough, Genma wouldn't even tell Ranma where the grave was or even her mother's name.   
  
Hatred wasn't even a strong enough word for the feelings Ranma had for her father. The bastard beat Ranma for as long as she could remember. Worse than that, their was the extreme training methods like the neko-ken. The only reason Ranma was still with her father was because he was all she had.  
  
"Might as well get this over with." Ranma mumbled as she climbed out of the furo and bumped right into Akane.  
  
"Pervert!!" was the only thing Akane said as her mallet descended down upon Ranma's head.  
  
* Guess they know. * was the last thought Ranma had before losing conciousness.  
  
  
Ranma sat at the table next to her father across from the three Tendo daughters and Soun. Akane was glaring at Ranma with unmasked hatred while there was a strange, predatory look in Nabiki's eye and an oblivious smile on Kasumi's.   
  
Rubbing the sore spot on her head, Ranma almost didn't hear Soun when he started to speak, "We know of the curses you and your father have and he explained what happened in China."  
  
Ranma had to restrain herself from beating her father, he didn't know what those pigs did to her in China after she was cursed nor did he care. The only thing Ranma was to him was a meal ticket.  
  
"We know that you had an accident that temporarily locked you in your cursed form and in a few months time the curse will unlock itself. So at the moment you can't be married to one of my daughters." Soun explained as Ranma was mentally cheering her luck, "However, we decided that you and my youngest daughter will still be engaged and you and your father will be staying here in the meantime."  
  
"But..." Ranma started, only to be cut off by Soun's rambling.  
  
"I know you have some reservations because of your curse, but your curse really is'nt that bad. For now, Akane and you can get to know each other while for your curse to be unlocked." It was then that tears started streaming down Soun's face, "Finally, the schools will be united!"  
  
"Yes Tendo," Genma cried, "Our schools will finally be united."  
  
"If you think I'm marrying that pervert, your crazy!" Akane snarled as she reached her mallet.   
  
"I would appreciate it," Ranma said, smiling sweetly as she caught Akane's mallet in mid swing, "If you would stop trying to hit me with that damn mallet!"  
  
"They're getting along great already, Saotome!" Soun cried.  
  
"Yes Tendo," Genma cried, "As soon as the curse unlocks, our schools will be united."  
  
"Idiots!" Ranma mumbled as plans to get out of this situation ran through her mind, "I thought no one could be as dense as pops."  
  
"Pervert!" Akane screeched, this time her mallet connected with the distracted head of Ranma, "Don't you dare talk about my father like that!"  
  
"T-Tomboy." Ranma growled as unconsciousness swept over her again for the second time that night.  
  
  
Ranma lied awake in her futon, staring up at the ceiling. She refused to sleep in the same room as her father so had to sleep out in the dojo.   
  
Akane seemed like such a nice person at first until Ranma refused to spar with her. Akane was visibly angry but she seemed to accept Ranma's reasons of having been injured in China and it was bothering her.  
  
Ranma sigjhed, turning onto her side as she pulled the blanket tighter around herself. The cold air was starting to get to her when Kasumi walked in carrying an extra blanket.  
  
"I thought you might be cold." Kasumi said after noticing Ranma was still awake.  
  
"Yeah," Ranma said as she sat up and took the offered blanket, "Thank you."  
  
Kasumi sat down next to Ranma, smiling brightly at the redhead. "I know this must be hard on you, but please give my sister a chance. She really is a sweet girl, she's just a little easily upset. Ever since our mother died when we were kids, she's been like that."  
  
"Your mother's gone to?" Ranma asked, her eyes burning as she thought of her own mother.  
  
"What do you mean too?" Kasumi asked in puzzlement.  
  
"My mom died shortly after pops took me on that damn training trip." Ranma explained sadly.  
  
"No she didn't," Kasumi said in disbelief, "Auntie Nodoka visited us a few weeks ago."  
  
"Nodoka? Is that my mom's name?" Ranma asked hopefully.  
  
"Nodoka Saotome," Kasumi said, "Don't tell me you don't even know her name."  
  
Ranma shook her head sadly as she tried to decide weather or not to trust this girl. Kasumi seemed nice enough, but Ranma learned in China that people usually wanted something if they were nice. The confusing part was that Kasumi was a girl. If Kasumi had been a guy Ranma would at least know what she wanted.  
  
After several moments of debating with herself, Ranma decided that she might as well tell Kasumi. "Pops would never tell me her name or where she was buried. He would only say that knowing would distract me from the art."  
  
Kasumi shook her head in disbelief, "Ranma, why would your father tell you something like that?"  
  
"I don't know, but don't tell him about it." Ranma said, "I'm going to find out where she lives at and go visit her."  
  
"I can give you her address," Kasumi said, "She lives over in Jubaan."  
  
"Thanks Kasumi!" Ranma exclaimed, throwing her arms around the girl in an embrace. A few moments later Kasumi returned the embrace.  
  
"Your welcome." Kasumi said smiling her usual smile.   
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Next chapter...  
  
Ryoga and family reunions.  
  
Authors Notes & Disclaimers...  
  
Standard Ranma 1/2 disclaimer:  
Ranma 1/2 and all related characters are the property of the goddess Rumiko Takahashi and the Viz corporation. I do not own any of these characters nor do I claim to. I did not write these stories to make money or a profit. Anyone who wishes to post my stories on their web sites, please do, just make sure you leave the disclaimers and credit. Also, if anyone wants to write stories based on my story lines or even divergences from them, feel free. I only ask that you to e-mail me a copy to read or web address where they can be found.  
  
This is my first fanfiction so it does kind of suck. I would appreciate any coments, criticizims or flames that anyone has in order to make future chapters and stories better.   
  
This is a total rewrite of the rough draft that I had posted on Fanfiction.net.   
  
-Gatomonomega  
e-mail: gatomonomega@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter 2

Trials & Curses Chapter 2  
If anyone has a suggestion for a better name, please e-mail me. I know the name kinda sucks.  
Warning: This story deals with mature subject matter such as rape. Be forwrned.  
  
  
  
  
"Damn pervert." Akane growled, glaring at Ranma who was walking beside her.   
  
Ranma sighed; she tried to avoid Akane's hate filled looks. Ranma may have had to go to school with Akane and Nabiki, but she wasn't going to wear one of those humiliating uniforms. Instead, the redhead was wearing her favorite red Chinese shirt and black pants with black slippers. Ranma was determined to wear her favorite clothes as much as possible because in a few more months they probably weren't going to fit.  
  
The school was just coming into sight when Akane grabbed Ranma by the arm and pulled her to a stop. "I'm only going to say this once!" Akane snarled, venom dripping from every word, "Don't talk to me at all, we don't know each other. Second, if I even catch you near the girls bathroom or locker room, I will KILL you!"  
  
"You don't have to worry about that," Ranma said, yanking her arm free from Akane's grasp. She had enough of Akane's crap piled on top of all the grief Ranma was getting from their parents. Ranma was stuck as a girl, probably for good, and the idiots couldn't get it through their thick heads. How could they demand that Akane and Ranma go ahead with the engagement, an engagement neither of them wanted in the first place?  
  
With her mind made up, Ranma turned away from the school. She wasn't waiting until after school to go to Jubaan, she was going now. "I'm leaving," Ranma said, her voice growing hoarse. She didn't ask for any of this and Akane was treating her like some kind of freak. "Screw you, screw the engagement and screw our fathers! I'm outta here! You don't have worry about this FREAK anymore."  
  
  
Dumbfounded, Akane stared at the back of the retreating back of the redheaded girl, realizing just how bad she's been treating Ranma. She never acted so cruel to anyone in her life and for the past to days Akane has been acting like Ranma was some kind of horrendous monster.   
  
Akane knew she had a short temper, but she didn't really have any reason to attack Ranma like that. Ranma didn't ask to be dragged to those cursed springs, her father was the one to be blamed for that. Their fathers were the ones demanding the engagement in the name of family honor. In fact, Ranma was fighting the whole engagement idea just as hard as Akane.   
  
In that moment, every thing fell into place for Akane. It wasn't Ranma that Akane was so mad at, it was their fathers. Sure, Akane defended her father, but the engagement was stepping over the line. Akane would decide who she was going to marry, not her father!  
  
Akane started to run after Ranma as the redhead turned around the corner. "Ranma!" Akane called out, "Wait up!" When Akane turned the corner, she was found herself in a small alley with a deadend and no sign of Ranma.  
  
  
Ranma's stomach growled as the smell of food cooking wafted out from the restaurant she just passed. She swore under her breath as she checked her pockets for any money and came up empty. The train ticket from Nerima to Jubaan cost Ranma all of the money she had left.   
  
She looked up at the sign that read U-Chan's and swore again. That name sounded so familiar, but she couldn't remember where she heard it.   
  
Giving up on any thoughts of food, Ranma continued walking down the street towards her destination when she realized something. How was she supposed to tell Nodoka about Jusenkyo and convince her that Ranma was her son? And worse of all, how was Ranma supposed to tell her mother about what happened with those bastards right after running from the cursed springs. Ranma didn't tell her father what happened after she recovered from her injuries, he wouldn't have understood.   
  
If it wasn't for that village of amazons, Ranma would most likely be dead now, and for a moment she wondered if that would have been so bad. Shaking off that idea, Ranma turned into a park with a lot of cherry blossom trees and found her way to a bench and sat down.   
  
She remembered Shampoo fondly, the girl who helped Ranma and became something like a sister. Shampoo trained Ranma in some of the Amazonian martial art techniques during the short stay. Ranma wished she was able to tell Shampoo goodbye but was forced by Genma to flee the village in the middle of the night.  
  
"Hey Ranko." A girl with short blue hair and wearing a blue sundress said as she sat down next to Ranma. The girl had obviously confused Ranma for someone else when another girl with red hair that fell loosely down just pass her shoulders showed up. The girl was wearing a red blouse and black skirt. The girl's eyes was blue like Ranma's, and despite a few other differences, the two could have been twins.  
  
"Ranko?" the blue hair girl asked, looking back and forth at the two redheads. "How? Who?"  
  
"My name's Ranma Saotome." Ranma said after regaining her senses.  
  
"That's impossible!" the other redhead snapped.  
  
"She must be another Saotome." The blue haired girl said, "My name's Ami Mizuno."  
  
"My names Ranko Saotome." Ranko said, shaking her head in confusion as she sat down next to Ami on the end of the bench.   
  
This was too weird, not only did the girl look exactly like Ranma, she also had the same name. This was too much of a coincidence, how many Saotomes could live in Jubaan? Was Ranko related to Ranma?   
  
"What are your parent's names?" Ami asked.   
  
"Genma is my pop's name," Ranma explained, her eyes locked on Ranko who was staring back, "But I don't really remember my mom. Pop said she was dead but Kasumi told me last night that she was still alive. Her name's supposed to be Nodoka."  
  
Ranma noticed both girls' faces turn pale at this bit of news. They were both trying to say something when an explosion came from the center of the park. The three of them jumped away from the bench as an energy wave struck it. A large chunk from the resulting debris struck Ranma in the back of the head knocking her unconscious.  
  
  
"Ranma!" Ranko cried out when she seen Ranma knocked to the ground. Ranko hurried to where Ranma was lying on the ground with blood coming from a nasty gash from where she was hit.   
  
"Get here out of here!" Ami demanded as she started to call forth her henshin rod. She was standing in front of the two redheads blocking them from a woman with green skin and blue hair. The woman had claws like a birds in place of hands and feet and the little bit of clothing she wore seemed to be made out of white feathers.   
  
Ami was about to transform when a ball of fire struck the woman in the back throwing her forward and into the ground. As the woman started to get up, a flash of light struck the woman turning her into dust. Relived that she didn't have to transform, Ami restored her henshin rod back into her subspace pocket.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Sailor Mars, worry evident on her face.  
  
"Yeah," Ami replies, looking back towards Ranma and Ranko, "But we have to get Ranma to the hospital."  
  
After powering down, the three girls went with Ranko as she carried an unconscious Ranma in her arms. They hurried the few blocks to the hospital where Ami's mother worked.  
  
  
After what seemed like forever, Yohko Mizuno entered the waiting room where Ranko, Ami, Serena and Rei sat waiting for news about Ranma. Yohko took a seat across from the girls who was looking at her expectantly.   
  
"Is she going to be alright, auntie?" Ranko asked.  
  
"Yes, both of them are going to be fine." Yohko replied, motioning for the girls to listen, "First off, she has a mild concussion which was the worst of the injuries she sustained. She's resting comfortably now. The cut on her head really isn't that bad, it was just the blood that made it look worse that it was."  
  
Yohko took a deep breath, thinking how weird this second part was going to sound. "I don't know how, but I am convinced that that girl is your brother Ranko." Yohko noticed Ranko fighting back tears. That bastard Genma was going to pay for what he did to her nephew, "I compared her finger prints with the ones we have on record here from where she was born. Second, I compared the blood samples I took from Ranma and some that Nodoka had donated and the results show 99.9% chance that they are related. I have no doubt to her idenity after all the weird stuff I seen in my life."  
  
"So Ranma had a sex change operation?" Rei asked flatly, evidently disgusted with the idea.  
  
"No," Yohko says, "No sex-change operation will allow some one to get pregnant. I double checked the test results, and Ranma is two months pregnant at least."  
  
"Oh god!" Ranko gasped while Ami passed out. Rei and Serena just sat there in shock. Yohko hurried over to her daughter and checked to make sure she was okay. After a few moments Ami woke up and swore under her breath after realizing it wasn't a dream.  
  
"How? What happened to my brother?" Ranko cried. Yohko wrapped her arms around Ranko and cradled the sobbing girl in her arms. Ami put her hand on her cousin's shoulder offering her support.   
  
  
Ranma moaned as she woke up, her head feeling like somebody hit her with a ton of bricks. "What the hell happened?" Ranma asked nobody in particular as she took in her surroundings. She was in a small room with a few chairs and a small table scattered throughout the room. A small bouquet of flowers was setting on the table. She was lying in what appeared to be a bed with rails on the side, a hospital bed, she was in a hospital room.  
  
Ranma slowly sat up, fighting the pain in her head and the dizziness. The last thing she could remember was being in a park talking to two girls, which one of them could pass as Ranma's twin.  
  
"So how's my patient doing?" a woman asked, the voice came from Ranma's right. She turned to find a woman wearing a white coat and slacks with a stethoscope around her neck. The nametag read Yohko Mizuno, the nametag also pointed out that the woman was a doctor.   
  
Ranma laid back down into the bed, looking into the woman's face. She could have sworn Yohko's eyes were glowing for a moment. A warmth and calmness washed over Ranma's body, relaxing as she listened to this woman's sweet voice.  
  
"What is your name?" Yohko asked, her voice calm as she asked her questions.  
  
"Ranma Saotome." Ranma replied, answering without hesitation.  
  
"Are you the son of Genma and Nodoka Saotome?" Yohko asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why are you a girl?"   
  
"My father took me to a cursed training ground called Jusenkyo. Each spring has it's own curse to it. If somebody falls into one, they take on the form of whatever drowned there last." Ranma knew she shouldn't be telling a complete stranger this, but couldn't stop herself for some reason.  
  
"Who's your baby's father?"  
  
"I don't know. After changing, pops and I had an argument so I took off. I still wasn't used to my new body so I couldn't fight off the three men who attacked me. They raped me."  
  
"How did you get away?"   
  
"Amazons saved me."   
  
"Sleep now."  
  
Ranma was going to protest but couldn't as she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
Yohko leaned back into her chair and rubbed her eyes, fighting off a yawn. She had a lot more questions to ask, but the truth spell she put on her nephew turned niece took a lot out of her. She almost wasn't able to cast that sleep spell.  
  
Since her mother was an ex-amazon, Yohko knew everything about Jusenkyo and most of the legends surrounding the Amazon village in China. She also knew that Ranma's curse would stay locked while she was pregnant which caused some serious problems. If a person stayed in their cursed form for a long period of time, there was a chance that they would be locked in their cursed form permanently. Nine months was more than enough time to lock Ranma as a girl for the rest of her life.  
  
The next thing she had to do didn't appeal to her. How was she supposed to tell Nodoka, her little sister, what happened?   
  
Another question kept nagging at Yohko though, what happened to that worthless piece of crap that kidnapped Ranma in the first place, where was Genma Saotome?  
  
  
Ranko couldn't believe that girl was once her brother. It wasn't that she couldn't believe that there was some kinf of magic to do that, after all, her best friends was the sailor senshi. What she couldn't believe was her brother wass a slut.  
  
Her father kidnapped Ranma when they were still only four years old, so she really didn't have many memories of her twin brother. Still, she always believed he grew up to be a 'man amongst men' like her mother wanted. Finding out her brother was pregnant both crushed and disgusted her.   
  
She still loved her brother, but Ranko was highly disappointed in him. Or was it her? This may have hurt Ranko, but her mother was going to be destroyed.   
  
'It had to be Genma's fault!' kept running through her head. She heard all the nasty stories about her deadbeat father while her mother and aunt talked about him. The two didn't know she was listening, but she was, and each new story enraged Ranko even more.  
  
Ranko looked at the untouched food in front of her. She was the only one in the hospital cafeteria, waiting for her mother. Nodoka was called right after the tests were done on Ranma to let her know that her 'son' was here.   
  
"Damn you Ranma!" Ranko swore, hitting the table in front of her, "How could you do this to us?" Ranko regretted it as soon as she said it. Ranma was still her brother and she was going to help him through this. He...she may have been a slut, but Ranko wasn't going to let Ranma go through this alone.   
  
She was going to make her father pay if she ever meets him. If the bastard never took Ranma away in the first place, this would never of happened."Damn you father!!"  
  
  
Nodoka sat across from her sister in Yohko's office in her sky blue kimono with red rose patterns on it. She couldn't believe what her sister just told her. Ranma was a victim of Jusenkyo and was stuck in girl form after being raped by someone who had to of been the Musk. Nodoka's now pregnant son was sleeping after receiving a concussion by another of those damned monsters.   
  
Still, Nodoka was relieved to find out her child was alive. Genma would pay for what he did to their son!   
  
"No-chan," Yohko asked after Nodoka just sat there quietly for the last several minutes. Like Yohko, Nodoka knew all of the legends about Jusenkyo and knew the implications of Ranma's pregnancy. "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
Nodoka just nodded, afraid if she said anything that she would burst into tears. How was poor Ranko going to take this, she always looked up to an image of Ranma being a 'man among men' unlike Genma.   
  
Nodoka was startled out of her thoughts when a voice behind her said, "Mom."  
  
Nodoka hurried over to embrace her daughter who looked like she's been crying for hours, something Nodoka wanted to do herself but couldn't afford. Nodoka had to be strong for her children's sake.   
  
  
After deciding she wasn't going to eat anything, Ranko left her food sit on the table and made her way to her aunt's office on the next floor up. She stopped outside the door when she heard the voices of Nodoka and Yohko. Ranko heard everything from Jusenkyo to being raped by someone called the musk.  
  
Ranko felt ashamed about her earlier thoughts about Ranma being a slut. Ranma was raped, something much worse than that jerk did to Ranko.  
  
Ranko remembered that time she went with her mother to the Tendo Dojo looking for any clues to Genma or Ranma's whereabouts. Ranko was walking through Nerima when this idiot boy dressed in samurai clothes and carrying a bokken came from behind. He threw his arms around Ranko, one of his hands on her breast. He started calling her pig-tailed goddess and quoting Shakespeare. After getting over the shock of being groped by that pervert, Ranko beat the crap out of him.  
  
She realized, as disgusting as it was, that being groped by that pervert paled in comparison to what happened to her brother. Ranko pushed the door open the rest of the way and walked into the room. As soon as Ranko said, "Mom." She was in her mother's arms. Ranko swore if she ever meet up with whoever these musk people were, she'd use her katana to make them women.  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
Ranma 1/2 and characters belong Rumiko Takahashi.  
Sailor Moon and characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
I am not writing these stories in any way for profit. They are free to whoever wants them. They are only fanfiction. If anyone wants to write any divergences, or such or even rewrit the story period, please feel free to do so. I only ask that you e-mail me a copy or web page address of where to read them from. I know, I suck at writing these, but I think I'm actually starting to get better. If for any reason that somebody decides to repost any of my stories, go ahead.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rape is a serious matter and is a crime. If you have been raped and need somebody to talk to or need help, here are a few numbers that you can call:   
  
National Domestic Violence Hotline:  
1-800-799-SAFE  
RAINN rape-crisis hotline:  
1-800-656-HOPE  
Girls and Boys Town:  
1-800-448-3000  
  
  
If you have any comments, questions or flames; please feel free to e-mail me. I take all comments seriously in order to improve my writing.  
Thanks, Gatomonomega.  
  
gatomonomega@hotmail.com 


	3. Chapter 3

Trials & Curses Chapter 3  
This story deals with mature subject matter such as rape, abuse and depression. Be forewarned.  
  
  
  
  
Ranko sighed as she walked back towards home, carrying the shopping bags from the various clothes stores in the mall. Shopping usually helped calm her nerves, though she usually went with Mina, Lita or Serena. Shopping just didn't seem as fun by herself and the others were at a sailor scout meeting which Ranko learned a long time ago to avoid, the headaches was just too much of a price. Serena and Rei's arguments were occasionally amusing though.  
  
It was a week since Ranma came home and Ranko was happy to have her brother back, or was that sister. She still had a little trouble getting used to that, Ranma was a girl now and probably always will be one. Her mother and aunt explained Jusenkyo in more detail, how the curses worked and why Ranma's curse was locked because of the pregnancy. Worse, if Ranma stayed in the cursed form for too long then she would remain a female until she died. Ranma already passed the time limit effectively making Ranma a permanent girl.  
  
Ami checked her mercury computer and surprisingly enough came up with the exact same things about Jusenkyo that Nodoka and Yohko said. There was no hope to change Ranma back and it seemed she accepted it already. It hurt to know that Ranko lost her brother but she was happy to have her sister.   
  
"Prepare to die, SAOTOME," a male voice shouted from above her, leaving Ranko little time to react to the incoming bamboo umbrella. Hastily, Ranko sidestepped the umbrella only to be caught off guard by a fist to her face knocking back onto the ground. Ranko shakily climbed to her feet, trying to ignore the pain in her cheek.   
  
"Who are you?" Ranko hissed, studying her opponent. He seemed to be about the same age as her and wore black pants tied at the bottom and a faded yellow tunic. A yellow bandanna with black spots was wrapped around his head of black hair. If it wasn't for the guy attacking her, she would of thought he was kind of handsome.   
  
"You made my life hell, RANMA!!" the man snapped, "And now you mock me! I'll make you pay for what you did to me!"  
  
Barely dodging the thrusts from the umbrella, Ranko said, "I'm not Ranma!"  
  
"Don't play games with me Ranma," the guy growled, "I'll make you regret ever hearing the name of Ryoga Habiki!"  
  
"I don't know what kind of problems you have with my bro...sister," Ranko said, "But you'll have to go through me if you plan to hurt her!"  
  
Ryoga stopped his attack in stunned silence leaving the perfect opening for Ranko to strike, she kicked him hard in the chest sending him backwards. After Ryoga righted himself, he readied himself for another attack, which he never got the chance to perform.   
  
A small car drove by splashing water from a puddle onto Ryoga causing him to disappear leaving only his clothes in a pile on the ground. Slowly, Ranko nudged the pile of clothing with her foot causing something to stir in them. A small black piglet crawled out of the clothes and stared defiantly up at Ranko. Ranko dodged the pig's attack and kicked the pig into the stratosphere.  
Shaking her head in confusion, Ranko gathered up the bags she dropped when Ryoga attacked and hurried home to see if she could find out more about this Ryoga guy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Nodoka was apparently still at work when Ranko got home so she put her new clothes away and made her way to her sister's room. She froze outside Ranma's door when Ranko hear strange noises coming from the room. Slowly, Ranko opened the door to find Ranma sitting cross-legged on the bed with her back leaning against the wall. In one hand, Ranma held a sharp kitchen knife with a little red streaked across the blade. Ranko realized Ranma was crying. Ranko gasped as she realized what the red on the knife was, Ranma slit her wrist!  
  
Ranko stormed across the room, snatched the knife from Ranma's grip and threw it across the room all in one motion. "What the hell do you think you were doing?!"  
Ranko demanded after inspecting the red line on Ranma's left wrist. The cut was superficial and already stopped bleeding.  
  
"What," Ranma sobbed, "Do YOU care!?"  
  
Taken aback at that, Ranko sat down on the bed next to Ranma. What the hell was going through Ranma's mind? Of course Ranko cared! She wasn't about to sit there and let Ranma kill herself. "I love you." Ranko said, "You're my sister."  
  
"None of you give a DAMN!" Ranko half sobbed, half hissed, "You and mom was my last chance. If it wasn't for this baby, I would of finished it. I would be dead right now!"  
  
"Don't say things like that," Ranko pleaded, fighting her own tears, "We both love you, your family."  
  
"Does family wrap you in fish sausage and throw you in a pit of c-c-ca..." Ranma dissolved into uncontrollable sobs, unable to finish what she was saying.  
Ranko gently wrapped her sister into an embrace, letting Ranma cry into her shoulder. Ranko rocked her sister, caressing the girl's hair, which was out of the usual pigtail. "Ranma, I love you, you're my sister." Ranko cried, "Please, please believe me."  
  
"Wh-why do you avoid m-me like the plague th-then?!" Ranma asked, her voice and subs muffled by the red fabric of Ranko's blouse.  
  
"Oh Ranma," Ranko sniffed, "I didn't mean to. I just have a lot of responsibilities at the shrine helping Rei and her grand father. I... I promise I'll spend some more time with you from now on, but you have to promise that you won't try to kill yourself again."  
  
"I promise." Ranma whispered as she fell asleep in Ranko's arms. Ranko held Ranma close, afraid to move because it might wake the girl up.   
  
What happened to Ranma, it seemed she was perfectly fine over the last week until now. Apparently though, Ranma was far from fine. "What did that bastard do to you?" Ranko whispered into Ranma's hair. 'What was that about fish sausage?' kept running through Ranko's mind. Nodoka was definitely not going to like this though.  
  
Ranko's thoughts drifted back to that Ryoga boy, she forgot all about him during the last few minutes. He turned into a pig when that puddle splashed him, but how. The answer shifted in Ranko's arms as Ranma shifted her weight. Ranma was cursed at Jusenkyo to become a girl so why couldn't Ryoga be cursed to become a pig. Genma!? Was Genma cursed to become something too? If he was, Ranko hoped it was something like a cockroach. Then all Ranko had to do was splash the bastard with cold water then stomp the life out of him under her shoe.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Sailor Pluto stood horrified in front of the gates of time. A large portion of Crystal Tokyo was all but destroyed, a lot of people injured or killed. She had trouble actually seeing what happened because the gate seemed to be blocking her from seeing. All clues seemed to point the blame at a single person though, it seemed a red haired girl was to blame.  
  
Pluto followed the stream backwards, tracing where the girl came from. The girl seemed to be the daughter of a red headed woman named Ranma Saotome. After a little more investigation, Pluto learned that Ranma was Ranko's twin. Despite the friendship Pluto had with the fiery girl, there was only one solution to the danger that threatened Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Ranma had to die before giving birth to this threat.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Where was Ranma? That boy was the key to an easy life that Genma looked forward to after the schools were united. If only that little bitch kept her mouth shut and her temper under control, Genma would still have his meal ticket. Ranma ran away though and that meant Genma had to find his worthless son.  
  
Genma really didn't care much for his son other than the usefulness in providing an easy life to the bold martial artist. When Genma found out that his wife was planning to get a divorce after the twins was born, he took his son and fled on what he called a training trip. He had to dodge the authorities hot on their trail that was trying to retrieve the boy, and there was no way Genma was going to let his plans fall through.  
  
All he had to do was avoid the police until the boy was old enough to make a decision on whom to stay with, and Genma was determined to make sure the brat chose to stay with him.  
  
It was to easy convincing that idiot Tendon to go along with the planed engagement after Genma demonstrated his own curse. It was simple to manipulate the fool into engaging one of his daughters to Ranma.   
  
Genma wasn't an idiot, he knew Ranma was pregnant. After all, he watched the whole incident with the strange men and was tempted to join them. Ranma had a nice female body and it was a long time since he had any type of that fun. The only thing holding him back was the plan he came up with rather quickly.  
  
First, Genma would let the men have their fun with Ranma. After night fell, all he had to do was sneak into the camp and rescue his son who would be so thankful, the fool would do anything for his father without question. All Genma would have to do was get them back to the Tendo dojo and the engagement would go through without a hitch.  
  
Unfortunately, a hitch as in a purple haired Amazon appeared. The bitch rescued Ranma before Genma had a chance and took the redhead back to a village full of warrior woman. Genma had a very difficult time convincing Ranma to leave, but finally succeeded.  
  
He went along with the obvious lies about a curse sometimes locked when somebody was injured pretty badly, so Genma promised not to make the boy spar until the curse unlocked itself.   
  
All Genma had to do was get rid of the baby and Ranma would be able to change into a boy. That was the easy part, Genma was looking for the perfect opportunity to stage an accident that would cause a miscarriage and make sure the boy didn't suspect Genma's involvement in the whole affair. After the miscarriage, Ranma could turn back into a boy and marry Akane, securing Genma's future.   
  
The only problem was that Tendo bitch drove the boy away, and now Genma had to find him to make sure of an easy future of leaching off of his son.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Ranma was surprised when she woke up in Ranko's arms, part of her was ecstatic at the closeness. Maybe Ranma was wrong al along. Maybe Ranko really did care. After all, Ranko did stay with Ranma's breakdown to comfort her.   
  
After making sure everything was alright and takeing the knife off the floor, Ranko kissed Ranma on the forhead as she excused herself to go help make dinner. After a few minutes Ranma realized she must have been have been asleep for at least an hour.  
  
After a quick stop at the bathroom to redo her pigtail, wash the tears off of her face and the dried blood off her arm, Ranma made her way down to the kitchen. She stopped by the door listening to the voices that floated out of the room.  
  
" She's seriously messed up mom." Ranko said, her voice sounded like she wanted to cry.  
  
"What do you mean dear?" Nodoka asked, clearly puzzled.  
  
"She was trying to kill herself!" Ranko cried, not able to hold back the tears any longer. "She doesn't think we care about her."  
  
Nodoka gasped, "What did she do?"  
  
"She was trying to slit her wrist," Ranko sniffed, "She said the only reason she wasn't dead was because of the baby."  
  
"Oh god." Nodoka cried, "Do you think Ranma will kill herself."  
  
"Not until the baby's born. *sniff* I don't think she wants to hurt the baby. I don't know about after the baby's born though."  
  
"Good."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"If Ranma doesn't kill herself until the baby is born, then we have plenty of time."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To prove that we love her and to convince her not to want to die. I will not lose my child a second time!"  
  
Ranma couldn't believe the conversation that was going on in the kitchen. It sounded like she actually did have family that cared about her, maybe it was worth giving another chance.  
  
"Have you found HIM yet?" Ranko asked.  
  
"No," Nodoka replied, "Ranma won't tell me where she was at before coming here or where that bastard is."  
  
"Mom," Ranko said hesitantly, "I think he did a lot more to Ranma than we thought."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She was saying something about being wrapped in fish sausage and threw into a pit with something."  
  
"Cats?"   
  
A chill went through Ranma's spine at the mention of that monstorous animal.  
  
"I think so." Ranko said.  
  
"The neko-ken," Nodoka sobbed, "I'll cut that bastard's head off!"  
  
"Mom...MOM! Are you all right."  
  
After a few moments, Nodoka's voice answered, "Y-Yeah. Honey, what that monster did to Ranma is horrible and she's lucky to still be sane. I'm not sure if the bastard succeded, but you have to keep any cats away from your sister."  
  
"What are you talking about." Ranko asked.  
  
"Please don't ask until I'm sure about it, but if Ranma starts meowing, run."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it, Ranma will be alright after a little while. But until I know, I don't want to scare you."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Please trust me honey, don't press me on this."  
  
Nodoka knew what the neko-ken was, but how. The only other people who knew about it besides Genma was the Amazons. It was a technique that was supposed to be banned centuries ago because of the unstability of the technique.   
  
Ranma sighed and went back to her room to think about everything she just heard until it was time for dinner. It was time to decide on what she was going to do in the near future, and for the first time it didn't seem so bleak.  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
Ranma 1/2 and characters belong Rumiko Takahashi.  
Sailor Moon and characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
I am not writing these stories in any way for profit. They are free to whoever wants them. They are only fanfiction. If anyone wants to write any divergences, or such or even rewrit the story period, please feel free to do so. I only ask that you e-mail me a copy or web page address of where to read them from. I know, I suck at writing these, but I think I'm actually starting to get better. If for any reason that somebody decides to repost any of my stories, go ahead. I know I originally said that Ryoga was going to be in chapter 2, but he was in this one. Sorry about the wait.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rape is a serious matter and is a crime. If you have been raped and need somebody to talk to or need help, here are a few numbers that you can call:   
  
National Domestic Violence Hotline:  
1-800-799-SAFE  
RAINN rape-crisis hotline:  
1-800-656-HOPE  
Girls and Boys Town:  
1-800-448-3000  
  
  
If you have any comments, questions or flames; please feel free to e-mail me. I take all comments seriously in order to improve my writing.  
Thanks, Gatomonomega.  
  
gatomonomega@hotmail.com 


	4. Chapter 4

Trials & Curses Chapter 4  
This story contains mature subject matter such as rape, abuse and depression. Be Forewarned.  
  
  
  
  
Pluto leaned her weight onto the time staff trying to catch her breath. The strain of trying to look deeper into the incidents surrounding the devastation around crystal Tokyo. The only problem was that it just getting more and more difficult to get a clear picture anywhere in the time stream.  
  
"That bitch is doing this somehow!" Pluto snarled, but how? Her whole body was covered in sweat, she seemed to be burning up with a fever and that was impossible. As long as she kept a link to the gate, her powers kept her from getting sick. It had to be that bitches doing, and the sooner Pluto killed Ranma the sooner the pain would stop.  
  
But how did she know it would stop? It didn't matter though; all that mattered was protecting the future and stopping the pain.  
  
* * * * *   
  
"Pluto was infected with the virus." The man that kneeled before Lady Eclipse explained. She studied the man intently, he was just another pathetic droid. He had short black hair with gray eyes and pale skin. He wore black armor that seemed to absorb any light around it. The effect was quite amusing. Then she noticed the look of fear on his face, something was wrong.   
  
"What of Uranus?" Lady Eclipse asked, she knew it would be another month before the crystal recharged enough to open another gate to get more of the poison.   
  
"We missed her," the man said, trying to hide his face from the enraged woman. "We did get Jupiter though."  
  
"Well, at least it wasn't wasted," Lady Eclipse said, leaning back into her throne. "what did you say your name was again?"  
  
"Ebony, my Lady." The man croaked.  
  
"Well, Ebony," Lady Eclipse smiled, "You deserve a reward for your trouble." She waved her hand and a black flame sprang up out of nowhere, completely engulfing Ebony. His screams of pain was music to her ears, she was annoyed when they stopped. The man collapsed onto the floor after the flames died. Lady Eclipse let him live incase she needed the fool again later.  
  
It was going to be fun to watch the scouts destroy each other as the poisons took their effect on the sailor trash.   
  
* * * * *  
  
The first day at school went pretty well for Ranma despite having to wear the school uniform. It took an hour for Ranko and Nodoka to finally convince Ranma to put it on, then another two hours of arguing to get her to wear it to school. Ranma regretted the argument now, Ranko and Nodoka was only trying to help. The school wasn't going to allow Ranma to attend without a uniform and since she was stuck as a girl, she had to wear a girl's uniform. Part of Ranma may of accepted being a girl, but she still hated wearing dresses.  
  
Ranma looked over her shoulder back to where Ranko was setting surprised to see her smile. Ranma smiled back and looked back to the front of the class. Maybe Ranko wasn't angry about the argument after all, which was good. The least Ranma wanted to do was make her mother or sister angry at her.   
  
Lost in thought, Ranma almost missed the bell letting the class out. Finally it was the last period of the day which meant P.E. Ranma had a note dismissing her from any srenous activities and it was already decided that she would just act as assistant coach for the time being.   
  
Ranma stopped outside the girls locker room, stealing herself to go in. She was a girl now, right? The only people here who knew that she was ever a boy was Ranko, Serena, Lita and Ami and they understood what Ranma was going through so there was nothing toi worry about.   
  
Ranma pushed her way into the locker room a quickly glanced around the room at all the girls that were half undressed as they changed into their gym uniforms. Nothing. Ranma felt nothing looking at these girls. Why? Was it because of the curse? Was she a real girl now, both inside and out.  
  
Ranma was brought out of her thoughts as someone slapped her across the face. Ranma looked up at Lita hate filled face. Why was Lita acting like this, when Ranko introduced them several days ago she seemed to like Ranma.  
  
"What are you doing in here, you FREAK!" Lita spat out, raising her fist to strike again. Ranma shut her eyes in fear, instinctively wrapping her arms around her stomach to protect the baby. When the punch never came, Ranma opened her eyes to see Ranko's back as she faced off against Lita.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ranko asked, looking back at Ranma. Tears were flowing freely down Ranma's face as she turned and fled the locker room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Akane looked at the address that Kasumi gave her as she got off the train. Kasumi finally gave in and told here where Ranma went after promising not to tell the fathers. At first Akane wasn't going to come, but her guilt from the way she treated Ranma finally won out. Even if Ranma turned her away, she still had to come and apologize.  
  
She checked the map she bought and started off down the street towards her destination when she walked right into Ranma. The redheads hair was loose about her shoulders and she was wearing a school uniform that resembled something like a sailors. There was something off about the girl though and Akane couldn't figure it out.  
  
"Ranma," Akane asked, "Can we talk?"  
  
The redhead looked strangely at Akane before asking, "Who are you?"  
  
"You know who I am!" Akane exclaimed, trying not to lose her temper, "Look, I just want to talk to you."  
  
Ranma's face lit up in recognition as she asked, "Akane Tendo?"  
  
Akane nodded just before being knocked off her feet by Ranma's punch. "Stay away from my sister if you don't want to end up in the hospital!"  
  
Anger boiling over, Akane jumped up, mallet now in hand and prepared to strike with it. She never got the chance as Ranma hit her several quick times, effectively knocking her out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ranko couldn't believe what Lita did to Ranma. Lita was one of Ranko's closest friends and she promised to help Ranma fit in. Instead, Lita attacked Ranma and called her a freak in front of the everybody in the girl's locker room. Well Lita may have been a friend, but Ranma was family so Ranko did the only thing she could at the moment. She pounded Lita's face in. If it wasn't for Ami and Serena, Ranko would of probably hurt Lita pretty bad. Too bad Serena and Ami broke the fight up, a part of Ranko really wanted to get a few more hits in because of the freak comment.  
  
She searched the whole school after calming down and couldn't find a sign of Ranma anywhere. Ranko took off towards home hoping that was where Ranma was. At least Nodoka was off of work today, she'll be able to make sure Ranma doesn't do anything too stupid.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, Ranko almost didn't recognize the girl with long blue hair in front of her. "Ranma, can we talk?" the girl asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Ranko asked her, wondering why this girl seemed so familiar.  
  
"You know who I am!" the girl snapped, obviously getting pissed for no reason, "Look, I just want to talk to you."  
  
Ranko knew she should know this girl for some reason. She was wearing a school uniform from Furinkan from Nerima Ward. Realization finally dawned on Ranko, the girl fit the description of the girl Ranma told her about a few nights back. What was her name, that's right! "Akane Tendo?" Ranko asked.  
  
The girl nodded. 'Two fights in one day, mom is going to be pissed.' Ranko thought as she punched the girl knocking her to the ground. "Stay away from my sister if you don't want to end up in the hospital!" Ranko said.  
  
The girl must have been stupid or something, she jumped up to attack Ranko with a giant wooden mallet. Where the girl got the mallet at, Ranko had no idea. Only thing Ranko knew was that she wanted to end this quickly so she could check on Ranma. Throwing a few quick punches Ranko easily knocked the girl out.  
  
Normaly, she wouldn't leave somebody like that but after the way Akane treated Ranma, there was no way Ranko was going to help the girl out . Ranko hurried the rest of the way home, praying that Ranma was there. She was beginning to worry that she may of went somewhere else after leaving the school.  
  
Ranko hurried into the house, feeling both relieved and saddened at the sight on the couch. She was relieved that Ranma didn't try to kill herself, something that Ranko dreaded after what Lita did. She was saddened because Ranma on the couch in the living room crying her eyes out in their mother's arms.  
  
"What happened?" Nodoka whispered as Ranko sat down on the couch next to her mother and sister. Ranko rubbed Ranma's back in soothing motions as she told Nodoka what happened back at the school. Ranko could tell her mother was pissed big time so decided against telling her about Akane for the moment. Besides, Ranko didn't want Ranma to hear what happened with the mallet-wielding bitch.  
  
Ranma's sobs quieted down as her breathing started to come in regular breaths, she must have fallen asleep. Ranko sighed as she was reminded yet again how fragile Ranma really was. Ranma did a good job at hiding her feelings at times, pretending nothing was wrong. There was something wrong though, and it was all Genma's fault. For the millionth time since Ranma came back, Ranko found herself cursing her father's name. If the bastard never took Ranma in the first place, none of this would be happening now.  
  
"Mom, what about Genma?" Ranko whispered.  
  
"They searched the Tendo Dojo but couldn't find him," Nodoka replied, "Ranko, I want you to be careful until he's caught."  
  
"I will." Ranko said, promising herself to start carrying her katana around in case the bastard showed up. "I'll keep an eye out on Ranma also."  
  
Nodoka smiled as she nodded, both pride and worry clearly reflecting in her eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pluto knew that if she didn't act soon, she would lose her chance to destroy the bitch who was bringing her so much pain. Sometime in the next few days she would make her move then the hurting would stop. It had to stop.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Genma packed his gear getting ready to go to Jubaan after Ranma. The police that came earlier that day was looking for a bold martial artist and not a panda so it was easy to avoid them. At least Genma learned where his property was. Ranma was in Jubann with his mother and if he refused to come Genma would kill Nodoka. However, he had other plans for Ranko though. She would bring some good money from one of the brothels in Hong Kong. He knew some of the owners and they would come pick Ranko up if she was good looking enough, and judging from the pictures Nabiki got for him, she was. After all, Ranko looked almost exactly like her brother's female half.  
  
For a moment, Genma debated selling Ranma too, but he needed the brat in order to secure his future. After all, Ranma was Genma's meal ticket so couldn't be sold after all. No Ranma, no dojo was all there was to it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lady eclipse was laughing her ass off at the brat who was Sailor Jupiter, it was just too rich. The poison was designed for Uranus not Jupiter, so it was affecting the brown haired nuisance a lot differently. Not only did the brat attack a pregnant girl, she attacked the mother of the future Sailor Pluto. On top of that, the other scouts wasn't speaking to Jupiter because of it. The scouts was starting to fall apart which was what she wanted, though she wanted to destroy the outer scouts first.   
  
The poison was supposed to make Uranus go made and finally kill her lover Neptune and that brat Saturn. Then Pluto and Uranus was to kill each other because of the paranoia the poison in Pluto was supposed to be causing her. Paranoid bitch against psycho bitch, both of them killing each other in their weakened condition.  
  
Only the poison in Jupiter was making her stronger instead of weaker which could end up causing trouble. For now though, Lady Eclipse was enjoyed watching as Jupiter attacked her friends.   
  
An evil thought crossed her mind, how well would they be able to fight a droid if they kept attacking each other. "Droid Crystalis, arise."  
  
A woman that seemed to be made out of crystal rose out of the floor before Lady Crystalis. "Yes my Lady."  
  
"Wait until most of the scouts are together, but make sure Jupiter is among them, then attack them."  
  
Crystalis nodded and sank back down through the floor while Lady Crystalis's laughter could be heard throughout the chamber, "This is going to be so rich!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ebony looked on at the meeting with Lady Eclipse and Droid Crystalis with disgust. He'd make that ungrateful bitch pay! He was one of the last of the Dark Moon Family and he wasn't going to let some whacked out bitch get away with what she did to him. All he had to do was bide his time and strike when the time was right.   
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Ranma 1/2 and characters belong Rumiko Takahashi.  
Sailor Moon and characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
I am not writing these stories in any way for profit. They are free to whoever wants them. They are only fanfiction. If anyone wants to write any divergences, or such or even rewrite the story period, please feel free to do so. I only ask that you e-mail me a copy or web page address of where to read them from. I know, I suck at writing these, but I think I'm actually starting to get better. If for any reason that somebody decides to repost any of my stories, go ahead.   
  
I have already received several review and e-mails, most of them positive. Thanks, it seems that some people actually like this story and I'm glad there are people enjoying it.  
  
  
  
Rape and abuse are serious matters and they are crime. If you have been raped or abused and need somebody to talk to or need help, here are a few numbers that you can call:   
  
National Domestic Violence Hotline:  
1-800-799-SAFE  
RAINN rape-crisis hotline:  
1-800-656-HOPE  
Girls and Boys Town:  
1-800-448-3000  
  
  
If you have any comments, questions or flames; please feel free to e-mail me. I take all comments seriously in order to improve my writing.  
Thanks, Gatomonomega.  
  
gatomonomega@hotmail.com 


	5. Chapter 5

Trials and Curses Chapter 5  
This story contains mature subject matter such as rape, abuse and depression. Be forewarned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go on in Ami, Ranma's in the living room." Ranma heard her mother saying as she left to go back to work. Ranma was lying on the couch in the living room watching Dragonball on the television. She sat up and moved to one end as Ami walked in and sat down on the other end, Ranma didn't know what to say to her cousin. It had been only a day since what happened in the locker room and surprisingly Nodoka let Ranma stay home from school today.  
  
"Ranma, I'm sorry." Ami finally said.  
  
"About what?" Ranma asked, feigning innocence.   
  
"About Lita." Ami said. It must have been hard on her being stuck in the middle of this, but if she came to try and get Ranma to talk to Lita, there was no way.  
  
"What about," Ranma said, trying to find anywhere else in the room to look except her at Ami. Finally she settled at looking at the TV where a spikey, blonde haired man was fighting with some oversized pink man in Arabian looking clothes. "She was right after all, so go ahead and say it, I'm a freak."  
  
"That's not true!" Ami protested, "You're not a freak. What happened to you was out of your control, it wasn't your fault and you shouldn't beat yourself up over it."  
  
"I'm not even a guy in more." Ranma whispered, "Yesterday in the locker room proved it."  
  
Ami shifted uncomfortably on the couch, "What are you saying."  
  
"Some of those girls were naked Ami," Ranma said, she was so closed to crying. She seemed to lose control more often lately, just more proof that she wasn't a guy anymore. She could remember what her father used to say, 'Men don't cry, only weak stupid girls cry.' Ranma inhaled a deep breath before continuing, "I didn't have any reactions at all, Ami! Look at me, I'm supposed to be a guy and I have a girl's body! I screwed three men and got pregnant and I can't even stop from crying every ten seconds anymore!" Ranma drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and buried her face in her knees. Her shoulders shook from the sobs as she said, "I'm not a g-guy but I'm not a g-girl either, I'm a F-FREAK!"  
  
Ami scooted closer to her cousin and put her arm around Ranma, "Listen to me Ranma," Ami demanded, "You are not a freak! You are a wonderful person who had some rough times lately, It would have been better if none of it ever happened but it did. Ranma, listen to me, you have people who care about you, I care about you and I'm not going to sit here and listen to you beat yourself up. Boy or girl, your family and I love you, we all love you."  
  
"Th-thank you." Ranma whispered, putting her arms around Ami.  
  
"You'll see," Ami said, kissing the top of Ranma's head, "Everything will turn out in the end, just give it time."  
  
"Where's R-Ranko?"   
  
"She'll be here in a few minutes, she had to take care of something." Ami replied.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ranko couldn't believe Lita tried to attack her first thing that morning at school. The fight itself didn't take long but the time in the principal's office seemed to last forever. Ranko only received a warning while Lita was suspended for starting the fight. Lita used to be such a good friend, which made this betrayal even worse. There was no way Ranko was going to chose Lita over Ranma though.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ami asked.  
  
Ranko looked over at her cousin, embarrassed that she forgot that Ami was walking home with her. They were planning to take Ranma out to eat and try to cheer the girl up. Nodoka wasn't going to be there for dinner since she had to work late so the three girls didn't have to worry about being home to early.  
  
"I'm fine," Ranko said, "I was just thinking about Ranma."  
  
"I know what you mean," Ami said, "No one should have to go through that. She is pretty brave though. If it were me, I probably would have had an abortion."  
  
" Ranma said it wasn't the babies fault that she was raped," Ranko said, "She thinks the baby has a right to have a chance to live. It has to be hard though, every time she thinks of the baby she has to remember what happened."  
  
Every time Ranko thought about what those bastards did to Ranma, she wanted to take her anger out on something. Thankfully, she saw a perfect target walking up towards them. "Ami, go on and wait for me at the house," Ranko said, "I have something I have to take care of."  
  
"But Ranko..." Ami said before being cut off by Ranko.  
  
"Please Ami, go check on Ranma," Ranko said, "This won't take long."  
  
After Ami was out of sight, Ranko stepped up to Akane cracking her knuckles, "I was hoping for something to take my anger out on." Ranko smirked, "Guess what, you're it."  
  
Akane took a step back shaking her head, "Please, I don't want to fight you Ranma. I just want to apologize for the way I treated you."  
  
"That's nice and all, but I'm not Ranma and you're in for a world of hurting for what you did to my sister!" Ranko said, almost laughing at the girl. How stupid did this girl think Ranko was? She wasn't sorry at all, Akane just didn't want her ass kicked again.   
  
"Please!" Akane said, tears running down her face, "I'm sorry Ranma, I'm so sorry."  
  
Ranko shook her head and stood down, this girl really did seem sorry. "I'm not Ranma, I'm her twin sister, Ranko."  
  
"Ranko?" Akane asked, Ranko nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't know. Can I please talk to Ranma, I just want to make up for the way I acted. I was just so mad at our parents and I guess I took it out on him."  
  
Ranko sighed, this was just great, she couldn't get her workout beating the crap out of Akane. "All right, but if you hurt Ranma or her baby, I will send you to intensive care."   
  
"Baby?" Akane gasped.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't know Ranma was pregnant." Ranko said.  
  
"Ranma is a pervert!" Akane snapped, "I can't believe I came all this way twice to apologize to that SLUT!"  
  
"Ranma was RAPED!" Ranko snarled, Akane was about ten seconds away from swallowing her teeth.  
  
Akane took another step back at the venom dripping from the redhead's words. "I', sorry, I-I didn't know."  
  
Ranko's anger deflated at that, of course this girl wouldn't know. According to Ranma, not even their bastard of a father didn't know. "If you promise not to try anything and not to upset her, I guess you can come home with me and talk to her."  
  
"Thank you." Akane replied.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"How COULD you?" Ranma demanded. She couldn't believe it, her own sister trying to push Akane and Ranma together. She was just starting to feel better when Ranko came trotting through the door with that bitch. "You know I'm stuck as a girl permanently! How could you be trying to help pop get us married!?"  
  
"I AM NOT helping that bastard with anything, Ranma!" Ranko said, "Akane only wants to apologize for the way she treated you."  
  
"Ranma," Akane said, "I don't want to get married even when your cures does unlock. I just wanted to apologize for the way I treated you. I was taking my anger on you about this whole situation and I'm sorry." Akane paused for a minute shaking her head, "Permanently? The jerk told us it was temporary!"  
  
"He...doesn't know what happened." Ranma said, wanting to run up to her room rather than to tell this bitch anything. Instead of running though, Ranma decided just to get it over with. "I was r-raped! You happy now? I was raped and now I'm pregnant."  
  
Ranma looked down at the floor squeezing her eyes shut to try and fight the tears. 'Say it you bitch!' Ranma thought, 'I'm a worthless perverted FREAK!!'  
  
The insult never came though, instead Ranma felt someone's arms wrap around her. "I'm sorry Ranma," Akane whispered into Ranma's hair, "I'm so, so sorry."  
  
Ranma looked up into the blue haired girl's face to see tears forming in her eyes. Was Akane serious? Was she really sorry about what happened? Ranma gently pushed out of the other girl's arms and asked? "Are you really sorry?" Akane nodded yes so Ranma decided to give her a chance. She didn't have many friends except for Ranko's and they really didn't count. "If you are serious, would you like to be friends?" Akane nodded as she grabbed Ranma in another embrace, which the red head returned.  
  
"When you two are finished with the mushy stuff, can we go?" Ranko said, a wide smile plastered across her face. "Ami and I are starving."  
  
"You can come with us if you like, Akane." Ami said.  
  
"Where?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Both Mom and Auntie are going to be out until late so we was going to take you out for dinner." Ranko explained, "Then we might go see a movie or something."  
  
"I'd like that," Ranma said, her mood brightening considerably at the thought of food and a movie, "Thanks."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Nodoka couldn't believe her luck, even though she was a little annoyed at having to go out this late. She had to meet somebody who was interested in purchasing the old Talbain mansion. With the commission she made off of this house alone, she would be able to pay for all of Ranma's medical bills.   
  
She wanted to quit this job, it was only a part time job she took to supplement her full time job. She couldn't though, they needed the money from it now more than ever with Ranma home. Nodoka was glad to have Ranma back, even if it meant having a daughter instead of a son.   
  
Finally reaching the front door, she pulled the key for the gate out of her purse. Within moments she was inside the gate and walking up the drive to the door. Nodoka had to turn on the lights inside the house and look over the paperwork again.   
  
When she got in the front door, she turned to turn on the lights but the didn't work. "Damn it!" she swore under her breath, it looked like she was going to have to change the light bulb. She walked down the hallway trying the light there but it wouldn't come on either.  
  
"Who's there?" Nodoka asked, she could have sworn she saw something moving in the shadows.  
  
"Hello dear." A male voice said from behind her.  
  
Nodoka spun around to come face to face with someone she never wanted to see again, except at his funeral so she could spit on his grave. "GENMA!"  
  
"You act surprised to see me." Genma laughed. Nodoka could see him playing with something in his hands but couldn't make out what it was.   
  
"Bastard! How dare you show your face after what you did to our son!?" Nodoka demanded. A loud bang filled the air as a burning pain shot through her chest. He shot her. The bastard shot her! Nodoka slowly slumped to the floor trying to fight the pain and keep from falling unconscious.  
  
"Don't worry bitch," Genma laughed as he walked out, "I have very special plans for our children."  
  
Nodoka's two conscious thoughts were of killing the bastard and a prayer to keep her children safe from that monster.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ami couldn't believe how much Ranma was able to eat, yeah the girl was pregnant but that was ridiculous. 'And here I was thinking Serena could pack it away!'  
Ami thought with amusement, at least her cousin seemed to be feeling better.  
  
Akane seemed to help Ranma out of her depression from earlier, the two of them seemed to becoming very good friends fast. It was hard to think of Akane as the same girl Ranma described. Then again, how would she act if all of a sudden her mother announced an arranged marriage between her and some girl who was really supposed to be a guy? It was just too weird to contemplate.   
  
The four of them was passing through the park on the way to the theater when they spotted all the other scouts, minus Pluto and Neptune, fighting a strange woman that seemed to be made completely out of crystal. A monster!  
  
"Ranko!" Ami exclaimed, "Get Ranma and Akane out of here. Now!"  
  
"But..." Ranma started, but was interrupted by Ranko grabbing her hand and pulling her along.   
  
"Akane, come on!" Ranko shouted over an explosion, "Ami can take care of herself!"  
  
"I'm a martial artist, I can help!" Akane said, turning back to the fight. Akane went pale at the sight of all the energy being discharged through the air, seemingly without much effort. She hurried along beside Ranma, "Then again, maybe I'll go with you and help with Ranma."  
  
"Good, I'll need the help." Ranko lied, trying not to hurt the girl's pride.  
  
"What was that thing?" Akane asked.  
  
"I'll explain later." Ranko said, "Ami's mom is a doctor, she usually helps out the scouts if any of them is hurt after a battle. I'd stay myself, but we have to make sure Ranma's okay." Good, it seemed the girl believed that, at least that should cover Ami.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lita was pissed, the picnic she made for her friends was destroyed by that crystal bitch! She wanted to apologize to the scouts for everything that has been happening lately with Ranma and Ranko and ask for their help. She knew something was wrong and told them as much, Lita never felt like that before. She was filled with so much anger and hatred for the red heads and anyone else who even looked at her crossly. She wanted to kill them, but Lita wasn't like that. Lita was afraid that she was being controlled by the negaverse or something.  
  
Just as the others agreed to help and they and started eating, discussing what might be wrong that thing attacked them. That bitch attacked them and Lita was going to tear the bitch apart barehanded if necessary.   
  
After the scouts transformed and started fighting back, Uranus and Saturn showed up to help out. Looks like Michuru was still sick, that weakling BITCH! 'NO! I got to get a hold of myself!' Lita thought with disgust, 'Why am I acting like this?'   
  
"Jupiter, look out!" Moon cried. Jupiter looked up in time to barely dodge the crystal shards flying at her from the monster bitch.  
  
"How dare YOU!?" Jupiter cried out, "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!!" The lightning attack missed the monster but the sheer intensity of the power coursing through Jupiter caused her to flinch in pain.  
  
"Are you all right?" Mars asked.  
  
"I'm fine!" Jupiter snarled, "But that bitch dies."  
  
"The lot of you couldn't hurt me, I'm Droid Crystalis, the commander of my Lady's armies." Crystalis laughed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ebony watched as Lady Eclipse laughed at the pain Sailor Jupiter was in when she threw her attack. It was time to take his revenge on his tormentor while she was intent on watching the battle through the pool in the middle of the darkened chamber. The only light coming from the pool itself so Ebony was unseen as he sneaked up behind Eclipse with his sword drawn. Wordlessly he struck, driving his sword through the bitch that cost him so much.   
  
This bitch cost him his beloved Reiko, his freedom, his honor and his happiness. The only reason he helped her was to free his beloved from the bonds of Pluto so they could be together. The bitch was finally dead, the bitch who made his life hell. The bitch that was pulling the sword from her midsection as he stood there and watched. He was so dead.  
  
"Did you honestly think you could destroy me so easily?" Eclipse laughed raising her hand towards Ebony. "For your traitorous actions you will die, never seeing your beloved whore again." With that, a wave of darkness washed over Ebony leaving only a few small pieces of his armor lay on the ground.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ranko leaned against the street sign trying to catch her breath. They were several blocks away from the battle so should be okay for the moment. Ranko turned around after hearing Akane grunt in pain to find her lying on the ground at some mans feet, a small spot of red forming in her blue hair. The man was rather large and was wearing a dirty white gi, a white bandanna tied around his head and glasses. One word came to mind, 'GENMA!'  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing, you bastard!" Ranko snapped, immediately regretting it as Genma backhanded her, knocking her to the ground. Ranko fought down the dizziness that tried to overtake her. Damn, the bastard was a lot stronger than she thought. Maybe some of that fat was actually muscle. She couldn't give up though, Ranma needed her.  
  
"Bastard!" Ranma cried, charging at Genma to only be thrown to the ground next to Ranko. Ranko crawled to Ranma and to see if she was okay. Ranma was unconscious, but Ranko didn't know about the baby.  
  
"Is that any way to talk to your father, Ranko honey?" Genma asked, laughing.  
  
Ranko climbed to her feet, staring down her father. "Bastard! I'll make you pay!" Ranko rushed at Genma as he grabbed her neck, lifting her off the ground with one hand. Ranko clawed at his hands trying to get lose as she gasped for breath.   
  
"You know, your mother isn't going to save you, I took care of her." Genma laughed, slamming her down to the ground, knocking the air out of her. He put his foot on her chest pinning her to the ground, grinning lecherously. "I was going to just sell you to a whore house, but I think I'll break you in first."  
  
"No." Ranko gasped, tears running down her face, "Please NO!" She realized there was going to be no way to escape him, he was just way to strong.  
  
"You know, I enjoyed Ranma's screams while he was having fun screwing those guys." Genma said, "I wonder how loud I can make you scream?"  
  
"Get away from her, bastard!" a familiar voice growled as Genma was thrown of her. Ranko painful sat up to see Ryoga standing above her. "If anyone is going to kill Ranma, it's going to be ME!"  
  
Genma was wiping the blood of the corner of his mouth as a laugh erupted from him. "And what are you going to do to stop me?" Genma reached into his gi to grab something when Ryoga jumped towards him with another punch knocking Genma to the ground. A small handgun skidded across the ground away from Genma as Ryoga hit him in the back of the head knocking him out.  
  
Ranko couldn't believe it, Genma watched as those bastards was raping Ranma and he was planning to do the same to her. How could he do that to his own children? Ranko knew he was a bastard but this was just too horrible to contemplate and would never of believed it if it didn't come straight from his mouth.  
  
Wait a minute, what did he do to her mother, that was a gun he had. He couldn't of have, he wouldn't would he. He, did, he had to of. The bastard killed her.  
  
"Now Ranma..." Ryoga started to say before being interrupted by Ranko flinging her arms around him, sobbing into his shirt.  
  
"He killed my mother and he was going to rape me!" Ranko sobbed, "He watched as they raped Ranma...Oh god, Ranma!"  
  
Ranko pushed Ryoga away and hurried over to where Ranma was lying and knelt next to her. "Ranma," Ranko cried, shaking the girls shoulders, "Please Ranma, wake up."  
  
"Th-there's two of you?" Ryoga said in disbelief, "You were telling the truth."  
  
"Oh god, Akane!" Ranko cried looking over to the other girl. "Please make sure she' all right."  
  
Ranko was relieved when Ryoga reluctantly went to check on Akane so she could return her attention back to Ranma. "Come on Ranma, we have to get out of here before that bastard wakes up."  
  
She turned around when she heard voices yelling behind her, the Sailor Scouts was coming her way as they fought with that monster. Ranko's heart sank when she seen Genma getting back to his feet. Now what, she couldn't fight him, he was way too strong for her. She had to though, for Ranma's sake. For her mother, for Ranma and for herself, she would fight the bastard and find the strength to win. Ranko climbed to her feet and faced her father again, this time she would not be beaten!  
  
Ranko winced when she head a bone chilling scream from where the battle was going on. A large blast of lightning just crashed down from the sky and struck Sailor Jupiter dead on. Usually that wouldn't be bad because that was one of her attacks but the bolt was bigger than any she ever seen before. The scream came from Jupiter, which sent shivers down Ranko's spine. They may have not been getting along lately, but Ranko still cared about her.  
  
Genma was so shocked by the lightshow he failed to take notice of Ranko coming at him. She quickly kicked him between the legs bringing Genma to his knees following up immediately with a roundhouse kick to his head.   
  
"Bitch!" Genma snarled as he climbed slowly back to his feet, holding his head.  
  
Ranko jumped back from him and almost collided with the monster. Ranko barely managed to dodge the shards of crystals the monster threw at her. Genma wasn't so lucky, almost every shard struck his body sending him to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Ranko couldn't say she was sorry though, the bastard deserved it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Jupiter!" Moon cried as a colt of lightning struck her friend. Moon could feel the life slowly fade away from her friend, it wasn't fair. Moon stood motionless as the horror of her friend dying right before her by one of Jupiter's own attacks. Jupiter transformed back into Lita as she slipped away, leaving a charred body behind.  
  
Moon then watched with horror as Crystalis struck out at Ranko with a wave of crystal shards, which missed her but struck a large man in a white gi, instantly killing him. She couldn't take it anymore, that thing was going to pay for what it did. Tears falling from Moon's face, she raised her scepter above her head and cried out, "MOON DEVASTATION WAVE!!!" She didn't know where that came from but the resulting wave of energy completely shattering the monster into dust.  
  
Completely drained, Moon fell to the ground unconscious from her exertions.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pluto appeared right behind Ranma her staff held before her, it was now or never. The bitch was before her helpless, all Pluto had to do was one attack and it would be all over.  
  
"I'm so sorry, old friend." A voice from behind her said. Pluto turned on the stranger to find a copy of her except of red hair and blue eyes. The copy even had a time staff. Pluto recognized the bitch, it was the one who caused crystal Tokyo's devastation.   
  
The other Pluto was whispering something that she couldn't understand then a flash of light erupted from the bitch's eyes. A wave of calmness swept over Pluto as she sank to the ground asleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Reiko sighed as she saw her friend hit the ground. She walked over to Ranma and knelt down next to her. "Saturn, come over here." Reiko called, then whispered to the unconscious Ranma, "Hold on mom, everything's gone to be okay."  
  
Saturn along with Uranus and Ranko hurried over to where Reiko was with Ranma. "Who the hell are you and what did you do to Pluto?!" Uranus demanded.  
  
"There's no time for that," Reiko said, fighting the pain that suddenly washed over her, she didn't have much time. "Ranma's going to have a miscarriage if we don't hurry, Saturn, give me your hands."  
  
Saturn hesitantly knelt down opposite of Reiko, "What are you going to do?"  
  
Reiko took Saturn's hands and held them over Ranma's stomach. "Concentrate on healing the baby and give it a little bit of our life force." Reiko said. 'Good!' Reiko thought as she felt Saturn's power flowing into Ranma. Reiko concentrated, adding strength to Saturn's abilities and poured her own life force into her mother. Reiko was going to be weak for a few days after this but it was better than the alternative.  
  
Originally, Saturn died healing the baby but this time Reiko was there to help. It was to bad she couldn't do anything to help out Jupiter but it was already too late. Reiko couldn't travel back in time while Pluto was alive, but with the green haired woman weakened almost to the point of death, it was possible for a short amount of time. Unfortunately, Pluto didn't become weak enough until after Jupiter's final attack which caused the young girl's death.  
  
Reiko watched as a bulge grew in her mother's stomach, it was a good thing Ranma was wearing those black stretch pants and loose red Chinese shirt. Reiko drew pushed Saturn's hands away saying, "That's enough."  
  
"Wh-what happened?" Ranma asked as she looked up at everyone standing around her.  
  
Reiko looked over at Saturn, the girl was going to be okay this time. With their combined powers, they would both be all right. "Get her to the hospital soon, she's going to be going into labor within the hour."  
  
"What the hell did you do to my sister?" Ranko asked, she was evidently worried about Ranma.  
  
"I don't have time to explain." Reiko said as she picked up Pluto and turned to leave, she still had one other matter to take care of. "She will be all right though."  
  
"Where the hell do you think your going with Pluto!?" Uranus demanded.  
  
"I'm taking her home." Reiko said. She knew Ranko and the others would take good care o Ranma so she didn't have to worry about that. Reiko disappeared into the time gate as Uranus jumped at her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Michuru was just leaving the bathroom when she heard noises coming from Setsuna's room. Michuru peaked inside the room to see a woman who looked a lot like Setsuna except for bright red hair and blue eyes. She seemed to be putting Setsuna into bed and forcing her to drink something.  
  
"You should be all right in about an hour." The red head was saying as she brushed a lock of hair from Setsuna's eyes. The red head seemed to be crying, "I guess this is the last time I'll see you Auntie, I love you."   
  
The red head bent over and kissed Setsuna on the forhead. Auntie? What was the red head talking about?   
  
"I have to go now, but before I go back home, I will have revenge on Eclipse for what she did to us. She'll pay for all the pain she caused, both in crystal Tokyo and here. I swear it."  
  
Michuru burst into the room to find herself alone with Setsuna's sleeping body.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Lady Eclipse was standing over her pool watching the replay of how Jupiter killed herself, laughing her ass off. It made Reiko sick. "You are one sick bitch." Reiko said, startling Eclipse.   
  
"You!" Eclipse screeched as she turned on Reiko throwing off energy blast after energy blast.   
  
Even in her weakened state, Reiko shrugged the blast off with ease. "For turning Ebony against me, for hurting my friends and family and for killing people who I loved," Reiko said, raising the time staff until it was inches away from Eclipse's chest, "You will pay the ultimate price. Prepare to die, BITCH!!! DEAD SCREAM!!!"   
  
At point blank range, the energy completely incinerated Eclipse with only a momentary cry of pain emanating from the woman's lips as she breathed her last breath.  
  
As if what she just did was nothing, Reiko turned into the time gate returning to the future. When she stepped out into the mist filled caverns that housed the time gates, Reiko felt something was off. She scanned the time gates until she seen something she thought she'd never see again. Setsuna was standing off to the side with huge smile across her lips.  
  
"Auntie!" sobbed Reiko as she threw her arms around Setsuna, "But how, I held you in my arms when you died." Setsuna grabbed Reiko's hand and teleported them to the top of the palace's roof.   
  
"Look around you." Setsuna said, letting go of Reiko.  
  
Reiko looked down at the city below in amazement, it was as if the battle with Eclipse before her escape into the past never happened. "But how?"  
  
Setsuna smiled at her young apprentice, "I never had an antidote the first time so I never had the strength to help fight off Eclipse." Setsuna explained, "But when you gave me the antidote, I made a full recovery this time instead of Hotaru trying to help me and Ranma both. You saved both Hotaru and me from death."  
  
"What about Lita?" Reiko asked, wiping away the tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, but there was nothing I could do." Setsuna said.  
  
"But..." Reiko started.  
  
"No buts, Reiko." Setsuna said, "It was Lita's choice and that's final."  
  
Reiko nodded, knowing she wouldn't get any further information out of Setsuna.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ranko sat nervously in the waiting room in the hospital. Ranma had already given birth to a healthy, fully developed girl despite being born at least six months early. Apparently Saturn's powers not only healed both Ranma and the baby, but it sped its growth at the same time.   
  
Both Ranma and the baby were fine, that wasn't what was bothering Ranko at the moment. Nodoka was brought in earlier with a gunshot wound to the chest and was in critical condition upon arrival. She was waiting now to see if her mother was going to pull through the surgery or not. She couldn't bare the thought of losing her mother again. When Genma said he took care of Nodoka and Ranko seen the gun, she was sure the bastard killed her mother. It was a miracle when Ranko came in with Ranma and Akane she found out Yohko was in surgery trying to save Nodoka.  
  
Akane was all right though, the only thing the girl suffered was a mild concussion. Akane's family was on their way from Nerima ward, which was a blessing. At least Akane had family, unlike poor Lita. It wasn't fair what happened to the girl, she was so young and didn't deserve to die like that.  
  
Genma however, Ranko didn't give a damn about. As far as she was concerned, the world was a better place without the bastard.   
  
Ranko was relieved when she saw her aunt walk in with a smile. "She's going to be fine." Yohko explained, "The bullet passed through without hitting any of the major organs."  
  
Reiko looked around at her friends who have fallen asleep in the various chairs, even Ryoga was there. After hearing the whole story from Ranko, the boy insisted on staying to make sure everything was all right with Nodoka and Ranma.  
  
"All you alright?" Yohko asked.  
  
"Yeah." Ranko sobbed, shaking her head. Yohko sat down next to Ranko and hugged the girl, "Th-thank you, auntie."  
  
* * * * *  
  
I know I used the English version inner scouts and the Japanese version for the outer scouts. What can I say, I just like the outer scouts Japanese names better than the English version's.  
  
Ranma 1/2 and characters belong Rumiko Takahashi.  
Sailor Moon and characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
I am not writing these stories in any way for profit. They are free to whoever wants them. They are only fanfiction. If anyone wants to write any divergences, or such or even rewrite the story period, please feel free to do so. I only ask that you e-mail me a copy or web page address of where to read them from. I know, I suck at writing these, but I think I'm actually starting to get better. If for any reason that somebody decides to repost any of my stories, go ahead.   
  
  
  
  
Rape and abuse are serious matters and they are crime. If you have been raped or abused and need somebody to talk to or need help, here are a few numbers that you can call:   
  
National Domestic Violence Hotline:  
1-800-799-SAFE  
RAINN rape-crisis hotline:  
1-800-656-HOPE  
Girls and Boys Town:  
1-800-448-3000  
  
  
If you have any comments, questions or flames; please feel free to e-mail me. I take all comments seriously in order to improve my writing.  
Thanks, Gatomonomega.  
  
gatomonomega@hotmail.com 


	6. Epilogue

Trials and Curses Epilogue  
This story contains mature themes such as rape, abuse and depression. Be advised that if you don't like this kind of material, you don't have to read it.  
  
  
  
Nodoka stopped outside the nursery to look in on Ranma who was sitting in a rocking chair feeding little Reiko while humming softly. It wasn't fair that someone as young as Ranma had to be burdened with so many responsibilities. Ranma should be able to enjoy her teen years carefree but with all the problems she's been through and now a baby to raise, it was going to be difficult on her.  
  
It was Ranma's decision on not get an abortion and her choice to not give the baby up for adoption, she wanted to raise her daughter. Ranma wanted to get a part time job after school, which Nodoka absolutely refused. It was a long argument, but in the end Ranma conceded, promising to concentrate on school. After all, the life insurance policy on Genma left more than enough money to take care of all of them for quite some time.   
  
Nodoka was very proud of Ranma's strength and selfless attitude. Nodoka didn't know how much she could take if she was in Ranma's shoes. She might have snapped long ago, but Ranma kept fighting on with determination.   
  
Nodoka sighed as she quietly made her way down the hall to Ranko's room who's door was open, the girl was sprawled across the bed fast sleep. Nodoka wanted to cry looking at her daughter. Ever since what happened with Genma Ranko has barely slept. The bastard did something to her and Ranko wouldn't say anything about it. It felt like the two of them was drifting apart which hurt Nodoka even more since they were always so close.  
  
Nodoka walked over and pulled the blanket back up over Ranko and kissed the girl on the forehead, being careful not to wake her. "Ranko, I wish you would at least talk to me about it." Nodoka whispered as she left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.  
  
Nodoka returned to her own room and sank into the chair at her desk. She looked at the pile of jewels scattered across the desk that Nodoka inherited from her ancient ancestors. A few things she was planning to keep but Nodoka planned to sell most of it to insure they had enough money to put Ranma and Ranko through college.  
  
However, two things caught her attention. The two small rods not more than a foot long with a star on the end a strange symbol embedded in the center of the star. The only difference between the two rods were the symbols which when Ranma and Ranko was in the room early, the rods flashed with power for a moment. Even stranger, both of the girl's foreheads glowed momentarily, each with a one of the symbols on each of the rods.   
  
Did it mean the girls were gifted in the art, and if they were, should Nodoka have Yohko start training to utilize their powers? After all, there could be two new mages in the Masaki family.   
  
She was glad when the girl's agreed to take on Nodoka's family name as well. After all the bastard did to them, reverting to the Masaki name would hopefully help erase the painful memories of Genma.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Since I received so many positive responses for this story, I'll be continuing it in Trials & Curses Book Two. I know it's a simple name and it kind of sucks. I welcome all suggestions for a better name. Also, I plan to write several side stories like how Ranko became friends with the scouts; how Reiko became the new Sailor Pluto; and more about Reiko's abilities.  
  
There is places in the story I need to work on and places I want to go back and add a little to, especially chapter 1, so there will be some revisions in the future.  
  
And to answer the question to how Ranma's baby came to term when Saturn healed it, Saturn's abilities speed up the flow of time around an injury without affecting the rest of the body, at least that's what I was thinking on that part. Say like one of them had a cut, Saturn would just affect the area of the cut making it seem like days pass in seconds just for the cut, healing it. Since she was using her abilities on the whole baby, it's whole growth was accelerated causing the baby to age months in a matter of minutes. I know I made it a little confusing in the story, and I apologize for it. That's just one of the things I want to go back and fix to try and make the whole story a little more understandable.  
  
As in the case of Reiko returning to the future and Sailor Pluto being alive when she got there. Reiko had the time key and control of the gates of time so she wasn't affected by any of the changes in the time stream. Just one of the many benefits of the office, if Pluto was affected everytime the time stream changed it wouldn't be long before she killed herself. Yet another thing that I could of went into a little more detail about in the story.   
  
In the revisions and future stories I write, I'll definitely try harder to not leave behind huge plot holes like that. I'm still new at this so I'm very sorry for all the confusion caused by these little screw ups. I'd also like to think everybody who took time out to review this story and send me e-mails. With all the help I received in them, I believe this story turned out a lot better than it could have. Thank you.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Ranma 1/2 and characters belong Rumiko Takahashi.  
Sailor Moon and characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
I am not writing these stories in any way for profit. They are free to whoever wants them. They are only fanfiction. If anyone wants to write any divergences, or such or even rewrite the story period, please feel free to do so. I only ask that you e-mail me a copy or web page address of where to read them from. I know, I suck at writing these, but I think I'm actually starting to get better. If for any reason that somebody decides to repost any of my stories, go ahead.   
  
  
  
  
Rape and abuse are serious matters and they are crime. If you have been raped or abused and need somebody to talk to or need help, here are a few numbers that you can call:   
  
National Domestic Violence Hotline:  
1-800-799-SAFE  
RAINN rape-crisis hotline:  
1-800-656-HOPE  
Girls and Boys Town:  
1-800-448-3000  
  
  
If you have any comments, questions or flames; please feel free to e-mail me. I take all comments seriously in order to improve my writing.  
Thanks, Gatomonomega.  
  
gatomonomega@hotmail.com 


End file.
